


A Stolen Secret

by honeypot11



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lust, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypot11/pseuds/honeypot11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place somewhere near the start of their relationship. My first shameless one-shot.</p><p>The inquisitor drops by Solas's study unannounced one night, hoping to get to know him a little better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Secret

He was always so quiet, reserved, and almost…graceful.

Lavellan stood at the doorway, silently watching him attentively flip pages at his desk. He was slowly tracing his fingers down across a page, lightly feathering it with his touch. She could only see a part of his defined jaw, clenching as he flipped to another page, and he began to shake his head the slightest bit.

"Inquisitor" he murmured without turning around, his voice dancing through each syllable as he said it. Lavellan started; surprised he had noticed her watching him.

She deftly walked toward him, her footsteps echoing within the quiet cylindrical room, and her form casted long shadows upon the extravagant fresco decorating the walls. It all looked different at this time. It was dark, the sun long forgotten, the only light in the room was the mystical blue veilfire dancing and whispering to a tune no one could hear except perhaps him.

"It is late Lethallan, you shouldn't be here, and you need to be getting a full night's rest in these trying times".

Lavellan smiled softly, perching herself on an empty portion of his desk, looking over at him as he continued to keep his eyes focused on his pages.

"Maybe I just can't sleep right now Solas"

"But you must."

"Can you help me?"

"I do not know why everyone asks me that. Just because I have mastered the art of dreaming does not mean I can put others to sleep like some…sloth demon" he answered in his matter-of-fact voice.

"That is not what I meant and you know it"

She kept her small smile, tilting her head now as she watched him. He was pretty good at not betraying any hint of emotion, save for his cheeks in which now showed a slight twinge of pink. He still kept his stern stature, not meeting her eyes, why was this so? Lavellan couldn't help herself now; her heart was racing at his silence. She slowly extended her hand to cup it over the side of his face, and he froze at her touch, but did not say a word. She traced her hand down the length of his jaw—oh how nice it was to finally touch it—and as she neared his chin he opened his mouth slightly to let out a warm breath, tickling her palm.

Abruptly, he grabbed her wrist, interrupting her movements, and looked up at her with a sudden fire in his eyes that caused her heart to sink.

Lavellan could feel her eyes slowly beginning to burn, her eyebrows rising up in sadness, did she go too far? "Solas, I—"

He silenced her with a deep kiss in that one moment. He moved with such quickness that his sudden warm body encompassing hers caused Lavellan to melt utterly into his arms. He trailed his free hand slowly and purposefully up her spine, feeling her body shudder at his touch, until he reached the back of her neck, locking her into the kiss as he gripped her wrist a bit tighter. They stayed that way for a while. She pressed herself into him with her longing. Seconds turned into minutes…it seemed to last a lifetime, that when he finally broke away Lavellan looked at him dazedly, as though waking from a dream.

"Are you happy now? Because I just can't help myself." He said breathlessly, almost accusingly, as he stared down at Lavellan with his brows furrowed. "You keep doing this to me Lethallan, and I will break, I have broken already, everything you do, is just…" He hesitated as he watched her face, the blue veilfire illuminating her in a way that caused his voice to break just then, "…overwhelming".

Lavellen stood and paused for a moment, struggling to gather her thoughts. He was still inches away from her, his grip tight on her wrist as he waited expectantly.

"Yes" she whispered, not breaking contact with his eyes, a gentle contrast to his fiery voice "I am happy, for we both share the same pain".

He softened just then, letting go of her wrist, and began to plant feathery kisses starting from her lips, down to the side of her neck. Lavellan closed her eyes and sighed, her arms closing over his broad shoulders now, pressing herself into him once again, happy that he had seemed to completely accept her into his arms this time.

His kisses became more purposeful as he brought his mouth up to her ear, biting her earlobe gingerly, every touch sending a spark throughout her body, and she felt his warm breath on her ear as he murmured softly.

"Do you want me to help you sleep tonight?"

She was in such a daze from the unexpected sensations he had just brought her that she could only utter a faint "Yes" in response.

"So be it."

She could feel his heartbeat race before he pulled away, the distance hurting her this time as he lifted her effortlessly onto his desk, and hungrily began to button down her top. His face was as stern and as focused as he was before, and with each button unraveling he planted another kiss on her freshly exposed skin, claiming each bit for himself. Once he reached the end he threw her top off to the side, uncaring, before he cupped a breast in his hurry, his eyes closing as he began to nurture it with his tongue. Lavellan let out a small moan as he made contact, mixing pleasure and pain as he pinched her nipple with his teeth and then lavished it with his tongue. Maker, she had wanted this. Her hands clasped the back of his worn shirt tightly as he continued his work, pinching her one breast and suckling at the other.

Her breath became ragged and it urged him on, he lifted his mouth back up to hers now and as their tongues danced together he began to unravel her pants, almost eagerly. She helped him with his own, and as they took a pause to throw the last of their own clothes off to the side, she couldn't help but laugh internally at his exaggerated throwing.

Then Lavellan gasped as she looked and admired his exposed body for the first time. Her arms tracing along his strong shoulder, his lean muscles…and as she rested her hands curiously upon his chest he began to loom over her on the table, and she could sense his impatience. "Can you feel it, ma vhenan? Can you feel how my heart races for you?" Lavellan could barely speak as the emotion he brought to her left a lump in her throat.

He pressed her down upon the table, causing her to lie flat on her back now, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before moving his head down between her legs. He kissed her inner thigh, causing her to gasp, and continued his kisses in a circle around her wet pussy. "Solas, please." She begged, her body becoming too warm, and he sucked at her clitoris just then, sending an electric shock through her body that caused her to squirm and moan. Lavellan brought her hands around to the top of his head, her thighs wanting to squeeze in on him, but his firm, powerful hands kept them to the sides as he continued his unrelenting assault. He coaxed her open with circular motions from his tongue, tasting her sweet juices.

Lavellan couldn't help grinding her hips against him. His tongue teasing her, fucking her. He was keeping her tantalisingly close, and each time he would pull back enough to keep her at bay. Solas brushed his nose against her throbbing clit, bringing pleasure upon pleasure. Her voice came out a delicate whimper, "Solas"

He gave one long lick down the stripe of her sex and she braced, just on the brink of falling apart. He stood up just then, rubbing the head of his member at her throbbing pussy. He mashed his lips to hers just before he pressed himself in, then out, her cunt opening up to him with each thrust. She could taste herself upon his mouth. Then, with one precise and swift thrust he crashed their bodies together, and she simply trembled around his hold. She could barely catch her breath to repeat his name, before Solas began to drive himself into her relentlessly. A light sheen of sweet breaking across his forehead and oh, how she wished she could watch him. He couldn't help but moan into their kiss now, whispering her name over and over between each break.

Lavellan met him with every thrust, filling herself up with him completely each time. Their bodies had become one beat, one rhythm, and there was a desperation between them, one of longing, of need. When their breathing became too ragged they broke their lips apart, her luscious lips now hovered just barely above his as they inhaled and exhaled intertwiningly together with lust.

The ink crashed onto the floor, the papers all crumpled. Solas began to grunt with each push, gritting his teeth as the table continuously creaked.

Her nails dug into his back and he growled, biting at her neck hot and hard. Lavellan then tossed her head back in ecstasy with a silent cry, the gentle climax that was ever-present exploded into something violent, her tremors rolling from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Solas could feel his own restraint snapping, and let out a hoarse shout at his own release—something she had never heard from him before—before continuing to ride out the rest of her tremors down to the little crests.

He collapsed onto her just then, their chests rising and falling from their exertion. Lavellan could only feel his small laugh rumbling on her chest since she could only stare straight ahead, up at the ceiling. "Ma vhenan, what have you done to me?" he grumbled affectionately, claiming a few final kisses on her chest where he lay.

Her eyes began to droop then as her exertion washed over her, her contentedness bubbling up in her heart. "I'm afraid you are nothing but mine now, Solas" she sighed and gave a small smirk…her vision now starting to blacken as her eyes closed…she only felt a hand fondly swipe the hair from her face…"Always"…

Lavellan awoke the next morning in her bed, wincing from the sharp ray of light streaming from her large windows directly onto her face. Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, she then had an urge to look up, and found a newly-painted fresco on the wall right above her. It looked strangely similar to the one painted in…his study…


End file.
